


Ночные мысли

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: ночью в министерстве Куини работалось лучше.





	Ночные мысли

Когда Гриндельвальда поймали и посадили за решетку в самой надежно защищенной камере МАКУСА, радовались все. Это было похоже на новый национальный праздник, никак не меньше. Все вокруг ходили и улыбались, и в головах всех работников министерства творилось странное эйфорическое безумие.

Куини улавливала его, стоило только приблизиться к министерству утром, и целый день варилась в нем, как в котле с зельем от простуды, сладким вначале и с отвратительным привкусом в самом конце. Чужая шумная радость накладывалась на ее горе и сбивала с толку. Куини уже привыкла к чужим мыслям в своей голове, но сейчас их было слишком много и слишком неуместными они казались ей самой.

Какая ей разница, поймали этого Гриндельвальда или нет, если ее Якоб больше никогда не будет с ней вместе?

У Куини было отвратительное настроение каждый раз, когда она уходила из министерства вечером, и ее голова прочищалась. Тина тоже была не в духе из-за Ньюта Скамандера, а точнее, из-за колдографии Литы Лестрейндж, которую Ньют до сих пор носил в своем чемодане и держал на самом видном месте.

Раньше бы Куини подумала, что Ньют — просто дурак, если не вернется к Тине как можно скорее. Сейчас Куини не могла сказать, что была бы счастлива за сестру, если бы Ньют действительно вернулся. По крайней мере, он не забыл Тину, и у него была такая возможность.

У Якоба отобрали эту возможность навечно.

— Ну же, Куини! Ты ведешь себя как капризная девчонка! — говорила ей Тина.

— По крайней мере, этого у меня никто не отнимет, — парировала она.

В один из вечеров, который снова закончился ссорой, Куини надоело это терпеть. К тому же, что бы ни говорила Тина, она всегда была разумной и практичной девушкой, и если она уходила в ночь, хлопнув дверью, то ей было куда пойти. Например, в то же министерство. За последнее время у нее скопилось много работы, на которую днем не хватало ни внимания, ни сил.

— Куда вы, мисс Голдштейн? — удивленно спросил охранник в будке на входе, которого Куини разбудила своим стуком. — Скоро ночь. Забыли зонтик? — «догадался» он и открыл перед Куини дверь, запечатанную магией изнутри.

Она торопливо пересекла огромный холл , сейчас пустой и темный, стараясь ступать осторожно и не стучать каблуками. Ничего криминального она не делала, и даже наоборот — собиралась заняться своими прямыми обязанностями. Но шуметь все равно не хотелось.

Лифт по ночам тоже не работал, и ей пришлось подниматься по запасной узкой лестнице, которой почти никто и никогда не пользовался.

Раньше Куини никогда не бывала в министерстве ночью. Иногда она задерживалась допоздна, но даже тогда мистер Грейвз прогонял ее домой, поспать немного. А сейчас Грейвза не было. Был только Гриндельвальд. В том же здании, но очень далеко от нее, в одном из самых дальних и самых темных подвалов. Она осторожно потянулась разумом вниз, но там было тихо и пусто. Никакого человеческого присутствия. Никакого Гриндельвальда рядом. Его держат магические оковы, разорвать которые невозможно даже самому сильному магу. Если бы Гриндельвальд мог, то давно бы сам сделал это. Но он не был всесилен, и Куини не стоило его бояться.

А ей нужно было всего лишь подняться на пару этажей, чтобы попасть в свой кабинет.

Куини включила свет и торопливо закрыла за собой дверь. Здесь, в родных четырех стенах, заставленных шкафами с папками, она чувствовала себя намного спокойнее. И ей наконец-то никто не мешал. Полная тишина. Никаких чужих раздражающих мыслей. Никакой чужой радости.

Она селя за стол, положила перед собой папку с данными о новых зарегистрированных палочках и их владельцах, закрыла лицо руками и расплакалась.

Почему им нельзя быть вместе?

Единственный раз в жизни встретила человека, который не раздражает своей глупостью, и им все равно пришлось расстаться. И из-за чего? Из-за того, что кто-то давным-давно придумал дурацкие правила и Статут, которому теперь все должны безоговорочно подчиняться?

Перестань, перестань! Не нужно думать об этом! Это плохие мысли, и они точно не приведут ни к чему хорошему.

Но, можно подумать, у тебя сейчас все хорошо? Сними свои розовые очки и посмотри, ты никому не нужна и никому нет до тебя дела. Раньше ты была нужна хотя бы ему, но теперь он тебя даже не помнит.

Ей нужно было прекратить это немедленно и заняться делом. Тем, ради чего она пришла сюда ночью.

А ты точно пришла сюда ради работы? Разве не для того, чтобы наконец-то побыть в тишине и одиночестве, наедине с собой?

Куини поняла, что это правда. В мешанине чужих мыслей ей невозможно было подумать о чем-либо самой. Она кое-как справлялась и с привычными делами.

Придя к этом выводу, Куини всхлипнула в последний раз и успокоилась. Достала из кармана платок, вытерла слезы и поднялась со стула. Сначала ей нужно было приготовить себе кофе. Потом — сесть и подумать, в первый раз за последний месяц. Если никто не собирался ей помогать, нужно было найти союзника внутри себя.

В первую очередь стоило подумать, есть ли средство, чтобы вернуть воспоминания. Куини старалась просто пить кофе мелкими глотками и не паниковать оттого, что в голову ничего не приходит. В школе она всегда мало внимания уделяла учебе — да и зачем, если можно было считать правильные ответы на экзамене в голове у преподавателя?

Мысль пришла словно из ниоткуда: ты можешь вернуть ему воспоминания. Существует особое зелье, и готовится оно просто, у тебя получится. Вот только его применение не совсем законно. Но ты всегда можешь сказать Тине, что это Якоб вспомнил тебя сам, ведь исчезают только несчастливые воспоминания. А кроме Тины, никто и не спросит, если вы будете вести себя тихо.

Куини улыбнулась и расправила плечи. Оказывается, не так уж и плохо она училась в школе. Должно быть, это проходили на одном из уроков зельеварения. С ней такое часто бывало: напрочь забытые знания возвращались в самый нужный момент.

Она найдет рецепт этого зелья и сварит его для Якоба. Он настолько добр и простодушен, что точно не откажется от чашки чая, которым его угостит прекрасная незнакомка. А дальше… они снова будут вместе.

Подумав об этом, Куини почувствовала прилив любви, тоски, нежности, желания и сожалений такой силы, что ей самой стало страшно на мгновение. Потом это прошло.

Завтра. Завтра она придет сюда еще раз, чтобы найти рецепт и выписать ингредиенты. На следующую ночь — приготовит зелье. А сейчас - раз уж она нашла выход, то может с чистой совестью взяться наконец за работу.


End file.
